


Emergency Contact

by Obidobe



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Making Up, Meet the Family, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obidobe/pseuds/Obidobe
Summary: Obi-wan gets a phone call that Rex has been in an accident after two years of not seeing the man.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Shmi Skywalker
Series: Second Chances [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659583
Comments: 56
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ I wanted to try a modern setting and this is what came out of it. Or an au where Obi-wan returned to London two years ago after Rex's dad disapproved of their relationship. I hope you enjoy

As the plane landed, Obi-wan was reminded of the last time he had been in New Zealand. From one point of view, his apartment in the middle of London was his home, but from another, he was heading toward his home. It had been almost two years since he had said goodbye to Rex at the airport drop off, shaking his hand instead of giving him a hug because his father was watching from the Car. 

_“I’m sorry.”_ Echoes in Obi-wan’s ears now. _“I didn’t want it to end this way.”_

He unbuckled his seatbelt and hugged his bag to his chest, waiting for his turn to deboard the plane. His eyes were squeezed shut for a moment, the image of Rex’s sad eyes was bright in his mind, remembering his own reply to his past whispered words made him stare out of the window. _“We both knew what we signed up for.”_

The first time Obi-wan had come to New Zealand it was for an exchange program with one of his University’s sister schools. He had jumped at the chance of experience biodiversity he hadn’t before. One could get very bored with squirrels rather quickly. He hadn’t expected to meet someone, let alone fall in love with them. Rex had come out of the left field and completely knocked his feet right from under him. The Fire Marshal for the local district, he had met him during an investigation of a dumpster fire on Campus outside of the Biology department building. They had fallen in love so quickly Obi-wan couldn’t even look back and remember the specifics of how it happened. One moment he was flirting as subtly as he could to the man, and the next it seemed like he was moving into the man’s apartment and working to extend his stay on the island. 

Then Rex’s father came into town from the other coast as a surprise and they had to pretend like they were just roommates and that he didn’t sleep in the same bed as his son every night. Jango was a large man for his age, a roughness to his demeanor Obi-wan didn’t want to find out where it came from, and try as they might it was hard to pretend they weren’t what they were. Two weeks into his stay Jango caught them sharing a goodbye kiss before Rex slipped out for his Saturday shift. Stuck between the sound of Jango’s fist hitting Rex straight in his jaw and the burning rage he saw in the older man’s eyes, Obi-wan had made the decision to leave. As much as he loved Rex, loved this life they had built in the few years they had, nothing was worth Rex’s safety and well being. What was a life lived in secret, worried about a surprise visit from a family member?

He could have asked Rex to come with him, but he knew how much the man’s home country and his family meant to him. How many Sundays were spent having dinner with his brother Cody and his wife, or the times he had watched the older brother’s two kids for them on very short notice? How many times had his younger brother crashed on their couch? Both had been supportive of their relationship, but it was Jango’s opinion that mattered most to Rex then. Obi-wan didn’t want to be the reason the man he loved was a disappointment to his father. “ _Be safe. If you’re ever in London… just remember I love you.”_

He had believed that would be the last time he saw Rex in anything but the polaroids he still had back home. That was before he got the call from the hospital saying the man had been in an accident. Apparently, Rex never changed his emergency contact. 

Memories and what was left behind were forgotten for the time being as Obi-wan realized it was his turn to get his carryon from the compartment above him and leave the plane. It felt good to be back on solid land after a collective 24 hours of flying, but all the crisp clean air did was remind him of why he was here again in the first place.

\-----

The call had come in at three in the morning, shrieking in the near silence of his bedroom. Obi-wan had almost not answered it, but as he gingerly walked through the pristine halls of the hospital up to Rex’s room he’s glad that he had. The nurse had told him the room was the last on the left and as he approached the room the door was slightly ajar. He could hear laughter from within, voices familiar yet those of a stranger after all this time. Obi-wan took a deep breath, fingers curling around the Kiwiana lilies in his right hand tightly, before stepping around the corner. He raked his knuckles against the wood of the door as he pushed it open enough to slip into. The curtain was pulled separating the door from the view of the bed, but with a soft whoosh, the fabric was pulled back. Standing there was Cody, shock vivid on his familiar features. “Obi-wan?” 

Clearing his throat he waved his fingers in greeting. “Hello there..” 

Cody opened and closed his mouth a few times before a voice Obi-wan missed more than anything was heard from behind the man. “Is it really you, Obi-wan?” 

Stepping around Cody he gave a little worried glance up at him before his gaze fell on the man in the bed. His blond hair was longer than Obi-wan remembered, curling a bit at the ears. There were a few new scars on his cheeks and down the part of his arms that could be seen. His leg was in a cast, most of his left side arm and side were covered in bandages. “I um got a call that there had been an accident. Apparently I’m still your emergency contact.” 

Obi-wan hovered a few steps from the side of the bed, wanting to take the distance quickly and take Rex’s undamaged right hand, but deciding it wasn’t his place to do so anymore. “You didn’t have to fly halfway across the world for me.” 

“I kind of did.” He ran his tongue over his lips before continuing. “They didn’t tell me much over the phone, but that you were unconscious and I- I needed to see you were alright.” 

“Obi-wan.” How dare the man say his name so damn soft and fond, and how dare it still made him have nice warm tingles all over. “I’m fine. Investigation of an arson just turned into a second attempt. Just a few burns.” 

Cody cleared his throat from behind him, making both men look at him. He flashed a smile at his younger brother before nodding at Obi-wan. “I have to get going, but it’s good to see you again Obi-wan.” 

As the man left, it dawned on Obi-wan that he was alone with Rex for the first time in two years. He had half expected the man to be asleep when he arrived and a part of him wished that were so. It was so much easier to get things off your chest to someone who probably wouldn’t remember you had said them at all. The deafening silence was shattered at Rex’s calm question, “Are those for me?” 

“Huh?” Rex pointed at his right hand and dazed Obi-wan realized he meant the flowers. “Oh yeah. Sorry if you don’t like them but the-”

“They’re beautiful. Thank you.” 

\------

Seeing Obi-wan after all these years felt so good, but also like running straight into a brick wall. His beard was still neatly trimmed, but there was more gray in the auburn locks than the last time he had seen him. The man was over by the window, fussing with the lilies he had brought more than necessary. He had flown across the world for him and Rex couldn’t pinpoint how that made him feel exactly. He wishes Obi-wan would come closer, but he couldn’t bring himself to voice his desire. "Are you really okay?"

"I will be." His left arm hurt like a bitch and he had physical therapy to look forward to for his leg, but all in all, he couldn't complain too much. "I'm sorry you were called. I thought I had changed it."

"It's alright. I needed a vacation from the hustle and bustle of London." He could tell Obi-wan was smiling by the curve of his cheek. “You know you’re supposed to find Arsons, not be a victim of one.” 

The crispness of his accent was familiar, and it made Rex ache in memory when it was the most heard voice in his life. “I think we both know I’m capable of making mistakes.” 

That made Obi-wan’s hands fall from the flower petals slowly, gaze moving over his shoulder. Sea-green eyes reflected an emotion Rex couldn’t make out, not with the pain pills running through his system. His Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly, voice quiet but full of unspoken pain. “Don’t.” 

“Obi-wan-” 

But the man was shaking his head, arms wrapping tightly around himself. “We both know how this ends.” 

“But I still love you.” 

“Oh, Darling.” Obi-wan sighed before taking the few steps to gently curl his fingers around Rex’s jaw. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, lingering for a moment. “No matter how strongly I feel for you, it doesn’t change what led us here.” 

Feeling his beard against his skin, the warm lips and gentle touch for the first time in years, Rex stares dazed up at him. So much time full of regrets, what-ifs and should have beens. He couldn’t be the man his father wanted him to be, but maybe that was alright. He couldn’t change who he was. The first mistake he had made was asking Obi-wan to live a lie. This could be his second chance... His only chance. “What if it can?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally finish the conversation that was interrupted by dinner being brought in

“ _ Nothing has changed, Rex _ .” Had been the last thing Obi-wan said before dinner being delivered interrupted them. Now the man was curled up on the chair against the window, jacket over the back and blanket he had charmed off a worker around his shoulders. He looked smaller than Rex remembered as if he lost weight. How was he fairing in remembering to eat without the lunches he always made for the man? Had he reverted back to protein bars and tea? The lines of his face were soft as he read something on his phone in the dim lighting of the room, but the dark circles under his eyes told Rex he hadn't been sleeping much. His glasses were falling off his nose and Rex waited for the next time he slowly reached up to push them up the bridge once again. Reading on his phone was a new development. Obi-wan had called screen reading uncivilized as long as Rex had known him, and chose to die on the ‘real books are the only valid books’ hill. 

The empty dishes from dinner were sitting on his table hovering over his feet. The chirp of Obi-wan’s phone broke the silence of the room. As the man quickly tapped out a reply, Rex softly asked, “What’s that?”

“Oh,” Obi-wan gave a small smile, drowsiness pulling at his movements. “Anakin. He’s watching my cat.”

Rex raised an eyebrow in question. “You got a cat?” 

“I did. Name's Gingy.” Obi-wan fiddled with his phone for a moment before he untangled himself from the chair. The blanket was still wrapped around his shoulders as he padded his socked feet over the small distance between them to show Rex his phone. 

On it was the orangest cat Rex was sure he’s ever seen. The only other color on the cat was white on it’s left paw. “You got yourself in a cat.”

“That’s what Leia said right before Luke named him." Obi-wan snorted. "Took after his Dad in his ability to pick good names.” 

“How are they? The twins?”

“Good. Little menaces the both of them.” Obi-wan flicked his thumb a few times before turning the phone back. This time it was of his niece and nephew, older than the last time Rex saw a photo of them. “Anakin and Padmé have taken complete advantage of me being back in town. My guest room is the twins' on the weekends.” 

“You don’t sound like you mind it.”

“They’re nice to have around.” Returning to his chair, Obi-wan pulled his feet up onto the seat. With a shrug, he added. “Otherwise it can get really lonely.” 

Averting his gaze, Rex fidgeted with the wrinkles in the blanket that had piled up in his lap when the back of the bed rose that morning. “You aren’t charming up the town?” 

Obi-wan let out a soft scuff. “I figured it wasn’t fair to anyone interested to date before I was ready to take the ring you gave me off.” 

“And.. did you?” Rex cleared his throat, sneaking a peek up at him. “Ever get ready for that I mean.”

There was a long pause before Obi-wan spoke again, the soft jingle of metal almost drowned out by the drawled out answer. “Look at me, Rex.” 

“It’s alright you know. If you started to date someone else that is.” He laid his head back against the pillows and closed his eyes with a sigh. “I fucked up and let you walk away. You deserve to be happy, Obi-wan.” 

The bed dipped slightly and Rex made the terrible mistake of opening his eyes. How dare someone look so good in the awful hospital room lighting. Who even does that? Obi-wan lifted his hand for a moment before abandoning whatever he planned and placed it on Rex’s thigh. “Earlier, what did you mean when you asked me what if it can?” 

“When you left I kept trying to tell myself it was the right decision, that I could get past the aching in my chest when I returned home and you weren’t there. But time is cruel and the more I tried to be something I wasn’t the more I missed you.” He let out a pitiful laugh, “You know it took me almost a year to stop buying you books I thought you’d like. There’s still your favorite tea in the cabinet even though I know I should throw it away and the god awful tea kettle that I know I should have put away but it’s still sitting on the stove where you left it. Took me months to stop expecting to hear it whistling just before my alarm sounded.” 

“Rex…”

“I’ve found it hard to talk to my Father since you left and it all seemed pointless because you left because you believed his opinion of me was more important than you are to me.” Rex growled lowly, “For fuck’s sake, I gave you my grandfather’s ring. I should have chosen you over my Father’s backward beliefs on who was morally right for me to love.” 

Obi-wan’s voice is so small Rex immediately snaps his attention to him. “I never would have taken it with me if I knew it was his.” 

It’s then he sees the old, worn metal of the familiar ring as Obi-wan presses it into the hand he had somehow grabbed without Rex realizing. “You kept it.” 

“I’ve had it on me every day since I left.” 

“The first person I ever came out to was my grandfather. He was sick and even though my parents hadn’t told us kids how bad it was, I think I knew deep down that he wasn’t getting better as they claimed. I was sixteen and I had expected him to react badly, but he didn’t.” Rex quickly flips their hands, harder to do with his left in bandages, but he manages to keep the ring in Obi-wan’s grasp. “He died six months later, but in his Will, he left me this ring and a letter. In it he told me to give this ring to the man I believed was the love of my life, like he was to my grandmother. Whether or not you want to be with me again, I can’t take it back. It’s yours now.”

When Obi-wan didn’t say anything for some time, Rex took a deep breath and flashed a little smile. “I’ve made a lot of mistakes. It was wishful thinking to-” 

The rest of his thought died on his tongue as Obi-wan kissed him. It was chaste and over far too quickly, but the man didn’t move too far away. Their noses were brushing, foreheads pressed together as Obi-wan gently breathed out. “I love you. I love you so much.”

Rex lifted his good hand, taking the time to softly brush the silent tears falling from Obi-wan's eyes away before pushing his fingers into his red locks. The chaste kiss turned deeper, more familiar, as Obi-wan softly groaned against his lips. They had a lot to talk about and things to figure out, but for the moment Rex was comfortable with the simple fact Obi-wan loved him still and was willing to give them another chance. He tasted like the shitty black tea from the vending machine outside in the hall and faintly of strawberry chapstick, but he was laughing quietly into the kisses and mumbling sweet terms of affection between them. He was real and Rex for once was almost ready to thank an Arson for doing the crime that landed them here.

It was sometime later that Obi-wan looked up from his shoulder, fingers still playing with Rex’s own, “How do you feel about taking a trip to London for a bit?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I got inspired ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Hope you like it 


	3. Chapter 3

While Cody stood by the couch and lectured his younger brother on what he could and could not do with a broken leg, Obi-wan drifted elsewhere in the room. At one point in time he had known this apartment well enough to get from the front door to the bedroom in the dark with his mouth up against Rex’s. At first glance, things hadn’t changed much. He still had the same worn-down couch with the knitted blanket his mother had sent him back in college he couldn’t bare to put away. The lamp in the corner still had a chip at the base from when they knocked it over too drunk to focus on keeping upright, but the window nook where Obi-wan would read in the late evenings no longer had the pillows and blue blanket that was kept there. The books on the bookshelf had a layer of dust on them, showing how they hadn’t moved in some time. He ran a hand over the back of the couch as he rounded it. The plants that he had almost begged Rex to allow him to have were mostly gone, except a single cactus sitting in the clay pot they had painted on their second date up on the windowsill in Obi-wan’s favorite reading nook. 

He pulled a book from the shelf, wiping the cover before softly blowing the remaining dust away. The bind creaked as he opened it to the first page. Most of the books on the shelf were hardcover, and a small smile ghosted over his face knowing Rex had bought most of these with that in mind. By a few pages in, the story seemed interesting enough and with a quiet thump, he closed it once again. Turning around with the book hugged against his chest, Obi-wan found both brothers looking directly at them with differing expressions. “Yes?” 

“We were discussing the idea of food.” Cody had a take out menu in his hand, to what he wasn’t sure from this distance. “You do eat, right?” 

“When I remember to. I could eat.” Obi-wan sat on the edge of the ottoman, hands resting on the book in his lap as he flicked his gaze between the two men. He was going to actively ignore that look of concern on Rex. As if on cue, his stomach grumbled. “What did you have in mind?” 

“Get the usual, but the sauce on the side.” Rex gave a sideways glance toward Obi-wan. “White boy here can’t do the spice.” 

“Got it.” Cody snorted as Obi-wan sputtered objections. 

Once the man was gone Obi-wan through the pillow behind him softly at Rex. “I can take spice.” 

“Two words.” Rex smirked, “Grandma’s chicken.”

“That’s technically three.” 

“Bite me.”

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. “So you can count to two.” 

\------

Rex’s fingers felt so nice running through his hair. Shortly after Cody had left to get their food order, Obi-wan had climbed up onto the couch to curl into Rex’s side. The book he had picked up resting on their thighs as they pressed together. Obi-wan froze when he felt the kiss pressed against his hair and the rumble of Rex’s voice as he spoke. “It feels a little surreal you’re here.” 

“I know the feeling,” He softly folded the corner of the page and placed the closed book on the only leftover cushion on the couch to look up at Rex. “I keep thinking I’m dreaming or something.” 

“You’re dreamy alright.”

“Oh, Rex.” Obi-wan snorted, “Please tell me I fell for better flirting.” 

“Probably not. I think I picked you up and tossed you on the bed, and you were metaphorically snared.” Rex chuckled, “I forgot how cute you were flushed.” 

They had agreed back in the hospital room to take this slow, work each other back into their lives, and build their relationship back up. However, Obi-wan was having a hard time stopping himself from throwing a leg over Rex’s lap and biting whatever skin he could find. If he was honest with himself the only reason keeping him from doing just that was that the man was injured. What was wrong with him? For all extensive purposes, they were a new relationship, people two years older and different than the last time they saw each other, and all he seemed to want was to jump Rex’s bones at a moment’s notice. He couldn't handle opening himself up fully, hoping for what used to be, and it all being pulled out from under him at the drop of hat. Abruptly he pulled away, sitting up and laying his palms on his thighs. “Obi-wan, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s been two days since everything and I guess I’m just a bit scared with how I’m having a hard time controlling myself around you.” He ran a hand through his hair before glancing over his shoulder at Rex. “Being here with the memories that are attached to this place, it feels like I never left and I don’t-”

“Don’t what, Obi-wan?”

“I don’t want to be hurt again.” Obi-wan hung his head and gazed at his hands as he softly admitted. “I feel myself right on the edge of tipping over and get swallowed up by you all over again. I thought I had finally made a true home with you and then it was taken away again.”

\----

Obi-wan was pushing forty, but sitting there on the edge of the couch curled into himself he looked more like a child. It’s the phrasing of the words and the again at the end that makes it dawn on Rex. He had forgotten Obi-wan had been a foster kid for the first thirteen years of his life, being bounced from one home to another, thinking he found somewhere to call home and a family before it was all taken away from him. He had eventually found a family with Qui-gon, and then Shmi and Anakin when the two of them got married. Even then, he knew Obi-wan had feared it would all be taken away from him when he had come out as something other than straight. It hadn’t, his family was entirely supportive, but that didn’t negate the fear. Rex sighed, pressing his forehead into his head as he said, “Fuck.” 

Despite the tension in the room, Obi-wan let out a light chuckle. “My thoughts summed up pretty well there. Thank you.”

“No, no, fuck Obi-wan I never thought about how it would be taken for you. Please just,” He managed to reach and snag the sweater Obi-wan was wearing, curling two fingers with a gentle tug. “Please c’mere.” 

Looking much like a frightened animal, Obi-wan did as he was asked, returning to Rex’s side. His eyes fluttered closed when a kiss was pressed to his forehead. “I’m sorry. I ruined our nice time together.” 

“No, we need to have these conversations.” He took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts before he continued. “You made a home with me. We talked about adopting children together and buying a house. I can’t promise we won’t have issues or that we won’t fight because shit happens, but I can say I’m sorry I allowed my issues to take the home you built here away from you. If you’re worried about my Father I’ll call him right now and tell him to go Fuck himself.”

“Rex!” 

“What?” 

“I don’t think being rude to your Father is the best course of action, but,” Obi-wan was softly smiling, caressing Rex’s cheek with his thumb as he continued. “Thank you. I appreciate the sentiment.”

“If something is bothering you, talk to me about it, alright?”

“Alright.” 

Rex gave a gentle nod, “Good.”

When Cody walked in about ten minutes later to find Obi-wan half asleep against Rex’s shoulder all the man could do is grin widely and snap a photo. “Fives owes me a twenty.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have NO idea where this is going folks  
> Hope you enjoyed the word vomit


	4. Chapter 4

The day before Obi-wan was set to fly back to London Rex was ‘helping’ him pack up his carryon again. Which actually meant he was laying on the bed and removing something for every two Obi-wan put back in. He laughed as he caught Rex’s hand sliding from the suitcase, “Put that back mister.” 

“Put back what?” 

“You know very well what.” Rex whistled, making Obi-wan’s face twist. “Stop unpacking me!” 

Rex twirled the pair of boxers around his finger while avoiding looking at Obi-wan. “I am just making you stay longer.” 

He leaned over and snatched the garment from him as carefully as he could, pressing a quick kiss to Rex’s forehead. “You’ll see me again in London in about two months, Babe.” 

Rex made a soft noise, “I missed you calling me that.” 

Obi-wan’s grin widened. “Babe.” 

Another garment was snatched while Obi-wan was momentarily distracted and he growled when Rex smirked. “I didn’t know you were a boxers guy.” 

“I packed in a rush at four in the morning. Please forgive me for grabbing the wrong underwear.” After finally grabbing the stolen clothes, Obi-wan tugged his suitcase onto the other side of the bed, away from Rex’s sticking little fingers. When the man was full-on pouting, Obi-wan’s hands dropped to his sides in a huff. “That’s not fair.” 

He luckily found out that he could cancel his hotel and get a refund after Rex had basically begged him to stay in the apartment with him. Obi-wan made a point of sleeping in the spare bedroom, bare of any sense of someone living in it for some time. Rex had understood and respected his wishes, but it had been really nice to wake up and have the first thing he saw at the kitchen counter being the man trying to work the old tea kettle. Rex hadn’t been the best at it before and with limited use of one hand until the bandages were removed on his left he was even worse. 

Rex had the best doe eyes when he was trying to manipulate the situation and Obi-wan cursed him for how well he knew it worked. “You being here for only a week isn’t fair.”

“I know.” With a deep sigh, Obi-wan just tossed the pile of clean clothes he wanted to fold straight into the suitcase and zipped it close in a quick swoop. Once the luggage was leaning against the wall he climbed over the bed to sit facing Rex, feet up under the pillow behind him. “Granted, I imagined coming down here to find someone else by your bedside and feeling like a complete idiot for rushing across the world. I didn’t want to stay longer than I had to for that. Plus, I do have students to get back to.” 

“You still came thinking that?”

Obi-wan shrugged. “Of course. If there was even the slightest chance you might have needed me, I wanted to be here.” 

\------

Dishes from dinner had been cleaned and put up quickly before Cody and his wife left for the night. Aayla had been so excited to see him Obi-wan felt a little self-conscious from all the attention. Cody had proudly smiled as she talked about almost decking Jango when she heard about how it all went down, and a part of Obi-wan really wanted to see that. He had kissed her cheek, promised to see her next time he was in town, and accepted a bone-cracking hug from Cody. Fett boys, too strong for their own good. 

Obi-wan wiped his hands on the kitchen towel and placed it over the edge of the sink. He grabbed his glass of wine he hadn’t finished at dinner and headed into the small living room. Rex was balancing on his good leg, holding each of the throw pillows as best he could. Obi-wan raised his eyebrows as he stopped to take in the full picture. “What are you doing?” 

“Fluffing pillows.” Rex tossed a pillow down before dropping the other from the crook of his arm. When the man’s expression shifted, Obi-wan had an unsettling feeling. “Stay there.”

He watched in half horror and half amazement as Rex made his way around the couch and toward him. When the man started to sway Obi-wan shot out a hand to grip his hip to steady him. A shy grin was flashed on Rex’s handsome features. “Hello there.”

“Dance with me.” Was whispered, lips just a breath away from Obi-wan’s. 

“But there isn’t any music.” But still, he side-stepped to place his wine glass on the nearest flat surface, which happened to be the thin table along the wall they had knocked over way too many times to count. 

In the end, dancing meant Rex with his arms loosely around Obi-wan, nose pressed in the crook of his neck, and swaying as the slightly shorter man took most of his weight. Music was in the form of mismatched humming and giggles between wrong notes. It reminded Obi-wan of so many other times. Rex had always enjoyed twirling him around the apartment, any excuse to dip him dramatically really. This was different in the gentleness of the movement and caress, but the press of Rex’s warm body was the same. Obi-wan knew the two months waiting for him to come to London were going to be harder than he had originally expected as he shifted his head to press a kiss to the man’s cheek. “I love you, Babe.” 

Rex hummed, nuzzling his head a little more. “I love you more, Baby.” 

A few hours later Obi-wan found that he couldn't tell the man no when Rex leaned close and asked, "Spend the night with me?" 

While all that happened was Rex being his little spoon, it was the perfect way to spend his last night in New Zealand for some time. Especially with the happy sound Rex made when the good morning was sleepily grumbled between kisses to his shoulderblades the following morning. It was something Obi-wan could get used to very quickly.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than the other chapters, but London happens next and I wanted that it's whole own chapter. Hope you like it~


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-wan snorted as he heard Anakin whine on the other end of the phone. Luke's soft, timid voice could be barely heard as he more than likely attempted to climb his Dad like a tree. _"Baby, please. I'll be in for your story just as soon as I'm done talking to Uncle Obi."_

"Give the phone to him for a moment Ani." He chuckled as he heard the almost six-year-old say his name excitedly. Once Anakin's long sigh was distant, he softly talked to his nephew. "I'll see you tomorrow Lu." 

_"You promise?"_

"I pinkie promise. I’m even bringing over a very special friend for you to meet." He took a slow sip of his tea before returning the cup to the table. "Now go get ready for bed. I'll send your Dad soon. I love you."

" _Love you too Uncle Obi."_

"He's such a sweet kid." He commented, "Must take after his mother."

" _Hey!"_ Anakin huffed. " _And here I am talking about how excited I am to finally meet this mysterious Rex that's got you all doe-eyed and you're being MEAN."_

"I'm not doe-eyed." 

" _Mr. Bambi here folks."_ Anakin snickered before his voice shifted to a soft, serious tone. " _I'm just teasing. I am really excited to meet him. You sound really happy when you talk about him."_

“I shouldn’t keep you any longer. Go read to your kids.” Obi-wan checked the time on his watch as he continued. “I’ll be over around three tomorrow. I love you.”

_“Love you too.”_

\------

As soon as the plane landed, Rex switched on his phone off of airplane mode. There were a few from his brothers, but he clicked on Obi-wan first. 

**_Baby:_ ** _I hope you had a safe flight._

 **_Baby:_ ** _Here, just waiting. Leia’s here to size you up._

Rex snorted before responding quickly, _I’ve never been sized up by a six-year-old._

 **_Baby:_ ** _She’s very menacing I assure you._

Rex had no doubt from the stories he had been told about her. The much more outgoing of the twins, she was louder and more likely to speak her mind. Obi-wan had been half asleep, cheek squished into his pillow while they skyped as he told a story about how Leia had screamed _'everyone please be quiet.'_ Just so her brother's question could be heard without hindrance. _"She's very protective of him. I walked into my kitchen once to find her climbing the cabinets to get him a banana. He didn't want to bother me for it."_

As his suitcase rolled behind him, Rex wondered how Obi-wan gained his little passenger. Right after going to the man's apartment to settle his stuff down, they were supposed to head straight over to the Skywalker's residence. Granted, it had been about 13 hours since he had gotten on his connecting flight and many things can happen in half a day. The first thing Rex realizes is London has too many damn people. Making his way toward the gate four people had slammed into him (only one apologized) and two people sneezed on him. He hoped Obi-wan had that little hand sanitizer he always used to have clipped onto his bag. It would be just his luck to arrive in London to spend time with his boyfriend and his family, and immediately come down with something. 

\-----

Leia squinted at the Polaroid in her hand, one she swiped from Obi-wan's wallet that morning while they shared a muffin at the coffee shop right inside the airport, the other hand resting on top of her Uncle's head. "Do you see him, Princess?" 

"I don't believe so." She leaned forward a little to catch Obi-wan's gaze. "I think you're too small." 

"Me!" Obi-wan snorted, squeezing the young girl's calves tighter as she swung her legs slightly. "I think you listen to your Dad too much." 

"Mommy says that too." Leia straightened and gaze over the bustling crowd. There was a dark-skinned man with a blonde buzz cut coming through the far archway. She couldn't see his feet to look for the boot on his left leg, but to make sure it was him she peered at the photo once more before grinning. "I think I see him." 

Obi-wan let out a big sigh before reaching down with one of his hands to grab the sign Leia apparently had made the night before after inviting herself to the pickup. Handing it over to her, he closed his eyes and hoped not too many people were looking. On it in pink glitter pen was written, _Braw, Jo_ _Rex Fett._ It made Obi-wan vow to filter the stories he told Anakin over the phone. Apparently the children overheard more than they let on if she could remember an offhand telling of the how disaster he was drunk slipping in heavier Scottish slang. While Rex was his sweetheart and mightily handsome, half slurring them against said man's shoulder was not the most dignified of actions. 

For a moment he thought Rex hadn't seen them, but soon the man was slipping through the people to stand in front of them. There was a twinkle in those brown golden eyes. "Little ears have been busy." 

Obi-wan let Leia down as soon as she started to wiggle. One she was down on the solid ground she held put her small hand. "I'm Leia Skywalker." 

Rex sent a look at Obi-wan who was smiling amused, before kneeling to her eye level and taking her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rex." 

After a few moments of a staredown between the two Leia abruptly turned back to her Uncle. "He's alright I guess." She took Obi-wan's hand and offered her other to Rex after the sign was taken from her. Once she had a hold on both, she looked up at Rex with a glare. "But if you hurt him I'll shoot silly string into your nose."

"Leia!"

"What? Dad said it first." Obi-wan was both extremely touched and debating on whether he could get away with murdering his baby brother.

\------ 

Rex balanced his suitcase by the back of the couch before taking a look around. Obi-wan’s and Leia’s soft voices were behind him, but he couldn’t catch much of their conversation. He managed to catch the young girl skipping away down the hall before he felt Obi-wan’s hands moving around his waist and a kiss pressed to the back of his neck. “Hey, you.” 

“You’re right,” Rex commented, looking over his shoulder slightly as he rested his hands on Obi-wan’s. “She’s very menacing.” 

“I fear that she also knows that.” Hands slipping away to fall on hips tugged him around to face Obi-wan, who grinned and pushed up to brush their noses together, “I’ve missed you.” 

“You sent her away to seduce me I see.” 

“Is it working?” Obi-wan wrapped his arms around Rex’s neck, smiling before their lips pressed together. 

“You tell me.” Holding him tight around Obi-wan’s waist, he tugged him as close as he could get. Two months apart had been terribly hard. All of their prior relationship after moving in together the longest they were apart was that week conference Rex had to go about new regulations. They had spent little under a week together after getting back together. Rex had never been the type to count down to things, but the calendar hanging in the kitchen had big red x’s through the last two months until it was finally time to board the plane. 

It was Obi-wan who pulled away, tugging at Rex’s bottom lip before grinning. “Let me show you around before we have to leave.” 

“Bedroom first?” 

The rouge on Obi-wan’s cheeks, spreading past where his beard covered his face and a little down his neck told Rex all he needed to know, even if the man hit him against his chest without saying a word. 

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Anakin completely said, "I'll shoot silly string straight up his nose if he hurts Obi-wan again." Granted he said it to Padme and Leia overheard it. Anakin will deny every bit of it until Padme just says. "He did say it."  
> Anakin just gasps and clutches his chest like the dramatic hoe that he is, "oH the Betrayal!"


	6. Chapter 6

Rex leaned back against the couch, gazing across the living room to where Obi-wan was laying on the rug helping Luke and Leia put a puzzle together. After dinner, they had moved to the living room and the older man had been immediately tugged away by the twins to assist. Anakin had softly asked, “ _Don’t you want Daddy to help?”._ Luke, all curled up with his head on Obi-wan’s shoulder had replied, “ _Uncle Obi is better at puzzles.”_

Since then Anakin had busied himself trying his best to embarrass his older brother by bringing out the family photo albums. Obi-wan had taken one look at the man’s arms full of photos and deeply sighed. He didn’t make a move to get up, just turned back to where Leia was holding out a piece for him to check for her. At this point in their lives, there wasn’t much of his past Obi-wan was afraid of Rex knowing, and if Anakin wanted to be the one to tell him, more power to him. “He was off doing post-grad work and when he came back he had that monstrosity. It stayed that way longer than anyone wanted.” 

Rex shifted his gaze from the scene on the floor to gently take the offered photo with two fingers. In it, Obi-wan looked like he was in his early twenties, beard longer than Rex had ever seen on him and hair curled at the ends at the base of his neck. He still had the same circle rimmed glasses perched on his nose, hand on his hip as he explained something. The photo was obviously candid, a younger Anakin just in the background scowling, but it was a piece of Obi-wan’s history that made it more meaningful than just a mullet haircut. “I think he’s cute.” 

Anakin made a gagging noise. “Ew.” 

“I know many things you’d rather not have Padmé know.” Obi-wan quipped, not even bothering to look over at the other three adults. “The diaper incident of 96. That was rather ew.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Oh, I would.”

Dejected, Anakin sat back against the couch with his arms crossed. “You’re no fun, Obi-wan.” 

“He’s loads of fun, Daddy.” Luke softly commented, so close to Obi-wan he was using his shoulder as a backrest. 

Padmé winked at Rex and gently patted the back of his hand, “I think Obi-wan looks rather cute with the mullet too.” 

“OH! Even my wife!” He fell sideways, arm thrown over his eyes with a soft wail making everyone else in the room laugh. 

Rex looked toward his boyfriend, “I see what you mean now.” 

“Told you he was dramatic.” Obi-wan laughed quietly as Luke beamed, pressing a piece into the correct place. Rex had seen the man with children before, Cody and Aayla taking advantage of them both whenever they could to have some alone time, but it still brought such a warm, calm feeling to him. It made him wonder if Obi-wan still wanted kids of his own, if he’d still want them with him, or if it had changed over the last two years. It was then Obi-wan’s head lifted, eyes quickly finding Rex’s across the room. It had been some time since he had to read the man’s lips but the words _You alright,_ were easy enough to understand. He nodded with a small smile. Rex would bring up his thoughts later when they returned back home, but for now, he was indeed alright. 

While Anakin was energetic and sometimes way too loud, he meant well and obviously loved his family. Padmé was a lovely woman, well-spoken and intrigued about his life back home, and seeing how well he liked what he saw of London so far. She had a sense of humor very close to Obi-wan’s, which made Rex pity Anakin just a little, but that had gone away as soon as he tasted her cooking. She definitely knew her way around a kitchen. Leia had warmed up more to him, having sat on his lap while Luke and Obi-wan had gone to pick the puzzle out earlier. Luke hadn’t done much other than giving a little small from behind someone’s legs, but that was to be expected. Rex hoped by the time he left to go back to New Zealand he would gain the little boy’s trust. In a few days, he’d be meeting Qui-gon and Shmi (which was a whole other layer of anxiety), but for now, he could watch Obi-wan laugh with the twins fully content. 

\------

Obi-wan’s apartment was a mix between a library and a greenhouse. Everywhere Rex looked there was either a bookmarked with multicolored tabs along the edge or a plant. Each of the windows in the main room had gold metal shelves in front of them, three plants to a shelf on each. How Obi-wan remembered to keep the plants alive but forgot to eat himself didn’t make sense to Rex, but he supposes that’s just the man he fell in love with. As the keys were tossed into the bowl by the door and shoes were kicked off, a soft jingle of a bell could be heard. Obi-wan slipped past him, kneeling in the dim light of the room with a happy, “Gingy!” 

Earlier that afternoon Obi-wan had tried to find the cat for Rex to meet him, but in the limited time they had he couldn’t get him out. When he stood again, in his arms was the orange cat he had shown Rex in the hospital room, and over the next few nights curled up watching videos that Anakin was sending him. Gingy bumped his head against Obi-wan’s beard making the man coo softly. “I was wondering where you went off too earlier. Were you napping in my clothes again?”

“That’s cute.” Rex gently said then as Obi-wan caught his gaze. “If I pet him will he bite me?”

“If he thinks you look tasty,” Obi-wan replied seriously but barked a laugh as Rex abruptly pulled his hand back. “I’m kidding. Scratch under his chin and you’ll have him around your finger.”

Rex held out his hand loosely, palm faced down, and let the cat sniff him. After a moment, Gingy pushed his head against the limb with an impatient meow. Hesitantly, Rex petted him, moving back down to his chin a moment later. The purring was loud, almost vibrating through the near silence of the room. “Wow.”

Growing up they had never been a cat family, always having some sort of dog they picked up at the local shelter. His Mom had been allergic to cats, so even with Fives wanting one when he was younger it couldn’t have happened. “He’s softer than I thought he’d be.”

“He bit Anakin when he first tried to pet under his chin.”

Rex glared, hand momentarily stopping before Gingy bumped it to start it again. “And you still told me to do it?” 

Obi-wan grinned. “I have bandaids.” 

“Your human really is insufferable, Yes Gingy he is.” 

\-----

While finishing up unpacking his suitcase in the two drawers Obi-wan had cleared out for him prior, Rex noticed a dark blue hoodie thrown over the armchair in the corner. Pulling it into his hands, he flipped it over. A smile pulled at his lips as the familiar faded lettering came into view, including _FETT_ on the right breast. He had spent a good day and a half looking for his old firehouse hoodie after they had broken up, eventually putting it off to being lost in the rush of things. Laying it back where he found it, Rex shook his head fondly. He should have figured Obi-wan had taken it with him. The man had practically lived in it when he was in the apartment.

As the water cut off in the bathroom, Rex sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his socks. By the time Obi-wan came padding into the room, Rex was changed and ready for bed. Red dusted Obi-wan’s pale cheeks as he brushed his teeth. “What?” 

He waved his hand in Rex’s general vicinity, groaning before twisting on his heel. He popped his head back out a moment later, mouth free of toothpaste foam. “Why must you look like that?” 

“Like what?” Rex glanced down at his bare chest. Granted he wasn’t in his best condition with the scars still on his arm and the lack of time to go to the gym, but he couldn’t be that bad. Maybe he should have kept a shirt on. Before he could get too lost in his thoughts or overthink himself enough to get up for a shirt, the bed dipped and Obi-wan was wiggling to get under the covers. Once settled Gingy hopped over from his spot on the window, circling a few times to sit on the end of the bed. 

He scooted down and turned toward Obi-wan, smiling softly as the man pulled a book from the nightstand and opened it up on his lap. It was just a familiar sight that made Rex ache slightly. It was hard to remind himself things had changed when everything seemed to feel the same. “Is something wrong?”

“Do you still find me attractive?”

Obi-wan snorted, before he gauged Rex’s expression, holding his place in the book with his thumb at the bottom. “Of course I do. Where’s this coming from?” 

Rex tucked the blanket tight around him, cheek squishing against the pillow under him, with only the bridge of his nose and eyes visible from the blue of the comforter. His voice was muffled by the fabric, “The accident left me with scars.” 

“Oh, Babe.” The book was forgotten back on the table as Obi-wan scooted down, propped up on an elbow as he eased the covers away from Rex’s face. “I love you and I very much love how you look. You don’t have to worry about whether or not I’m attracted to you. That’s not going to change no matter how beat up you manage to get yourself.”

“You’re sure?” 

Obi-wan grinned, caressing Rex’s cheek with a few fingers. “I can show you.”

“Baby, we don’t have to. I know you wanted to take this slow.” 

“You’ve met my family.” Rex’s eyes fluttered as Obi-wan’s beard scratched against his neck with a kiss. “I’m ready if you are.” 

Rex searched Obi-wan’s gaze for any sign of uncertainty before curling his fingers around the back of his neck and tugging him into a deep kiss. “Yes.”

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan: with kids  
> Rex: Wow I loaf him


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sad about sad Rex in the new Clone Wars episode so I wrote him happy and being a morning grump. I hope you enjoy it ~

Gingy had returned to his spot at the end of the bed, rumbling as he purred. According to Obi-wan the cat’s favorite place to sleep was on the pillow on the other side of the bed, but because Rex was currently occupying it the end of the bed would have to do. The bedside table lamps had finally been turned off before Obi-wan returned to lay against his chest. The older man had been adamant about keeping the lights on, which Rex was oddly touched by. There was nowhere to hide in the darkness. Both of them could see all of the other. In the dim light the moon through the window and the open bathroom door gave off Rex ran his fingers over the tattoo visible on Obi-wan’s shoulder. “When did you get this?” 

“Hmm?” Obi-wan hummed, eyes still closed as he nuzzled further into Rex. He was still so breathtakingly beautiful post-coitus, hair a little damp around the temples and moused from being grabbed. Rex tapped the tattoo softly again, and Obi-wan gave a little smile. “Oh, my friend Quinlan was in town a few months after I came back. Told me I needed to focus my pain elsewhere and that apparently was a few tattoos. “

“They look nice. Makes you hot.” 

Obi-wan turned onto his belly, chin resting on a single hand that was placed on Rex’s chest. His other arm was laid loose over Rex’s torso, hanging off his waist. His eyes were open and clear in the limited moonlight, “Are you saying I wasn’t hot before?” 

“A solid 7.”

“Why you cheeky bastard.” Obi-wan pushed up just enough to press a kiss to Rex’s lips. 

As Obi-wan settled back in his previous position, Rex rolled onto his side to wrap both arms around him and kiss his forehead slowly. He could recall their first meeting, how the moment that crisp accent came out he knew he was weak in the knees and a goner. He never thought that professor he met with the outrageous bow tie and cardigan would become the most important person in his life. “I love you.”

Obi-wan’s beard scratched against his chest as he mumbled, “I love you the most.” 

\-----

The early morning sunlight filtering through the open curtains fell over Rex’s face and made him grunt as he pulled the pillow closer to block it all out. The lack of warmth pressed against him and the soft humming through the ajar bedroom door told him his lover was already awake for the day. Oh, how he loathed Obi-wan’s easy-going mornings. The man only ever hit the alarm once before popping out of bed like a spring chicken. England was cold, colder than Rex wanted to ever believe it could be. All he wanted to do was stay swaddled in his blanket and not move for the foreseeable future. Something jumped onto the bed, a light pressure against the bottom corner, and in Rex’s sleep-addled brain he figured it was Gingy by the soft jingle of his bell. 

Something wet pushed against his nose, and Rex immediately withdrew further into the pillow over his face, squinting through the fabric at the intrusion. There was Gingy in all his orange glory, rumbling happily as he investigated. Voice deep, and gargled from in use, he greeted the feline. “Mornin’.” The cat meowed in return, rubbing his entire body across the pillow. Pushing the pillow away, Rex snaked a hand out to rub at Gingy’s ears. Before he knew it the cat was curled upright by his head, using the same pillow he was to lean against and butt heads with him.

Gingy’s purring was so loud he didn’t even realize there was someone watching them until Obi-wan spoke. “I see you’ve made a friend.” 

“Too happy.” He grumbled.

Obi-wan’s light laughter was getting louder and before Rex could prepare himself the man was sprawled out on top of him pressing a wet kiss to his cheek. “Good morning.” 

“I’ll agree to one of those words.” 

“I made breakfast.” 

Rex squinted, hand stopping from scratching between Gingy’s ears. “What kind of breakfast?” 

“The waffle kind.” 

His stomach growled utterly betraying him and making Obi-wan snort. “I guess I could eat a waffle.”

Obi-wan kissed his cheek once more before smiling. “There’s also coffee.” 

Ah yes, the bitter liquid of morning miracles. “I’ll be out in a second. I need pants.” 

Rex sputtered as the said garment was tossed at his head as Obi-wan left the room laughing. Even Gingy left. How rude.

\-----

When Rex finally shuffled out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, Obi-wan was pleasantly surprised to see him only wearing the pajama pants he had thrown at him. His feet looked like he had on two pairs of socks. Gingy was over by his bowl having his food, his tail swishing back and forth the only visible thing on him from around the kitchen island. Obi-wan leaned toward Rex as the man kissed his cheek, hand ghosting over his hip. Once he was seated at the island, Obi-wan pushed over a steaming cup of coffee, completely black with two sugar cubes and a spoon beside it on the dish. Rex took a long, deep breath to smell the coffee and his eyes fluttered closed with a groan. “Oh sweet, sweet bean juice.” 

He only looked up again when the plate of the waffle clinked softly on the counter as Obi-wan set it before him. “It’s a little crunchy around the edges. It’s the way Lu likes it.’ 

Rex had an odd expression on his face as he gazed over the rim of his coffee cup. As he set it down he quietly said, “It’s alright. I think it’s cute you know how he likes his waffles.”

Obi-wan slipped into the chair beside him with a cup of tea instead of coffee. His cheeks were pink as Rex nudged him with his shoulder. “I like having them over. Keeps the baby fever away long enough.”

From the corner of his eye, Obi-wan watched as Rex lowered his coffee cup completely, picking up his fork to move around the strawberries on top of the waffle around slightly. “So, you still want kids?” 

“Oh, yeah. I mean being an uncle is great and I love those kids, but I’d like some of my own one day.” He shrugged, picking a blueberry up with his fork before chewing on it for a moment. “You know how much I want to prove I’m not like my biological parents.” 

“The fact you’re so involved in Luke and Leia’s lives as their Uncle shows you aren’t anything like your parents, But,” Rex squeezed his knee under the table, causing Obi-wan to look over at him. “For the record, I’d love to have kids with you someday.”

He really wanted to kiss him, kiss him until that soft hazy smile of his was wiped off his face and breakfast was forgotten. To not let the waffles get too cold, Obi-wan settled for pressing a kiss to his cheek. “It’s nice to know that hasn’t changed.” 

Sometimes Obi-wan got caught up in thinking of the what if’s. What if he hadn’t left? Would they have a baby together and that home they talked about buying? Would they have adopted or gone with surrogacy? As if Rex could hear his thoughts (Sometimes Obi-wan really thought he could) the man was squeezing his knee again. “Hey. Whatever you’re thinking about, stop it. Your stress wrinkle is showing.” 

“I should take your waffle away. I do not have a stress wrinkle.” 

Rex gasped. “You wouldn’t dare.”

He smirked, “Then your precious bean juice.”

"Why are you so CRUEL?"

Oh, how Obi-wan had missed waking up with Rex.


	8. Chapter 8

The piercing shriek of a cell phone ringing has Rex blinding swatting for his phone on the nightstand. Without looking at who it is, he answers it and immediately regrets that decision when he hears his Father’s voice. “ _It’s about time you picked up.”_

He squints at the alarm clock on Obi-wan’s side of the bed and grumbles, “It’s three in the morning, Dad.” 

_“It wouldn’t be if you weren’t in England for that man.”_

At the mention of Obi-wan, Rex softly turns completely onto his back, watching the way the man’s body rises and falls with his even breathes. He hoped this wouldn’t wake him up. “I see you’ve talked to Cody.” 

_“This isn’t right, Son. You’ve disrespected me by starting this debauchery again.”_

“I let you take Obi-wan away from me once Dad because I love you and wanted your approval, but he's incredibly important to me.” He was too tired and not drunk enough to deal with his father’s stress if he was honest with himself. If his father could learn and grow from his set in ways, then Rex would be more than happy to welcome him back fully into his life. But, no matter how many times he tried to reason with him, tried to talk about how this was a part of him and wouldn’t change, his father never changed his beliefs. Maybe it was time to stop trying to change his father and instead change the type of negativity he allowed in his life. “I shouldn’t have to fight for my Dad’s love, but that’s what I’m doing every time I argue for the right to love a man. If you can’t accept I’m with Obi-wan then I guess you won’t have a place in my life.” 

_“ You don’t mean that.”_

“I love you Dad. All I’ve ever wanted was your acceptance and I’m so tired of fighting for it.” Rex squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing the lump in his throat and praying his voice didn’t crack when he spoke again. “It’s exhausting and I don’t deserve that treatment. I… have to go.”

_“Rex wait-”_

“It’s three in the morning, Dad. We can talk about your homophobia at a more reasonable time if we have to. Goodnight.” He clicked the phone call off, but before putting it back on the table he made sure the ringer was off. Once the light of the screen disappeared from the room, Rex took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. He was tired, so tired, but the heavy emotions weighing down his chest were making it hard for sleep to take hold of him. 

He felt the shifting on the other side of the bed before the arm thrown over his middle. Glancing over, a spike of panic in his chest that Obi-wan had been awakened from the phone call, but he softened at the image before him. Obi-wan with his moussed up hair and cheek squished into his pillow, a little dried drool on the corner of his mouth. He was frowning, wrinkles in his forehead as his face scrunched up in displeasure. Rex quickly turned onto his side and embraced him completely. Nose in Obi-wan’s hair, eyes closed as he breathed in the warm, husky scent deeply. He’d have to work through the building emotions threatening to spill over the top eventually, but for one night he allowed himself to drown in the comforting pool of Obi-wan.

\-----

After a full day of being shown around London, Rex nuzzled his nose into the back of Obi-wan’s hair and breathed in him deeply. London was beautiful and the places he was shown were amazing, but there wasn’t anything quite like coming home and getting lost in the warmth of Obi-wan’s entire existence. There was a bag in the bedroom of souvenirs, things for himself and others for his family back home. Rex softly moved his thumb in a tiny circle on Obi-wan’s bare hip. “Hey Baby?”

“Hmm?” The tone of voice told him that Obi-wan was very close to being completely asleep. 

“I’ve been thinking.” About a lot of things if Rex is honest with himself. Being here with Obi-wan was amazing, but soon he’d have to fly back to New Zealand for god knows how long until their schedules matched enough to meet again. Eventually, he’d have to return to work, causing the limited time they had together in person even smaller. He loved Obi-wan so much, but it was hard to build a life together on two separate islands a world apart from each other. 

“That’s never good,” Obi-wan mumbled, but as he pushed back against him Rex knew he was only teasing. Slowly, the man twisted, his shirt pulling further up his side as he gives a drowsy smile. 

Rex pressed his lips to his forehead, tightening his hold on around him to keep him close. “I don’t want to go back to New Zealand.”

“I don’t want you to go either.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” Rex threaded his right hand through Obi-wan’s hair, smiling at the happy noise the man made at the sensation.

“What did you mean then, Love?” Obi-wan cups his jaw, thumb moving so gently along his skin. He’s almost ethereal like this, hair moused with hazy eyes, a slow curve of his lips and his beard a little ruffled from it’s usually immaculate appearance. 

“One day I want to live with you again. I want to build a life with you, and I can’t expect you to come back to New Zealand and force you to have to deal with my Father.” Rex frowns as Obi-wan’s hand falls away, resting against his chest between them. “I don’t want to live a life where my Father is going to question everything I do when it comes to how I love you, not again. I mean-” 

As Rex’s voice stops, tongue slipping over his lips nervously, Obi-wan softly asks, “Do you want to move to London for me?”

“Yes.” Obi-wan had to feel how hard his heart was beating in his chest with how close they were and his fingers resting above it, but Rex couldn’t stop more words tumbling from his mouth to think about that too long. “I mean it doesn’t have to be London it could be anywhere just as long as it’s with you, you know and that you’re happy with it too and-”

“Rex, Babe, relax.” A kiss was pressed to the corner of his mouth before Obi-wan continued. “Something has been on your mind all day today, something other than this. What’s going on?” 

“My father called this morning. He found out from Cody that I came here to see you and you can imagine what he had to say.” His gaze lowered from Obi-wan’s, falling to the freckles that were splattered across his fair chest. “I told him that if he couldn’t accept me, and you by extension, that he had no place in my life.” 

“Oh, Rex.” 

“No, no, it needed to be said.” He flashed a little smile but refused to look up even when Obi-wan’s hand came up to cup his cheek. “I shouldn’t live my life to make him proud of me or to make him happy. I should live my life for myself.” 

The silence is thick and long, finally forcing Rex to meet Obi-wan’s gaze. Those sea-green eyes are glossy, freckles bright against his skin, and a smile so warm all Rex wants to do is make sure he sees it for as long as possible. “If you really want to move to London, I’ll be there every step of the way.”

“Really?”

“If you’re sure it’s what you want.”

“This right here.” He wraps both arms tight around Obi-wan, smiling into his neck as the man laughs. “This is what I want. You.” 

Obi-wan’s blunt fingernails skim over his scalp, moving through the short blond strands, honey voice light and airy against his skin. “Welcome home, Babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more part in this little period of time, meeting Qui-gon and Shmi up in Scotland, and then after that I might start another chaptered story of their lives a year or two down the road :D


	9. Chapter 9

The first time Rex realizes his grandfather’s ring that he had given Obi-wan is off the chain around his neck and on the man’s finger, he is standing on the train station platform about to board. He reaches over with his right hand to intertwine their fingers and he feels the metal against his skin. Before he can process the fact it’s there and what that means, Obi-wan is tugging him closer to the train so they don’t miss it. With worrying about finding their seats and getting settled before the train takes off, Rex forgets for a moment about the ring and the question waiting on his tongue. Especially when Obi-wan hands him snacks from his backpack.

The second time he notices it he’s sitting beside the man on the train, watching the world outside the window blur by halfway through their ride, and both of Obi-wan’s hands are curled around his in his lap. Obi-wan had given him the window seat, wanting him to witness the way the city shifted into something more natural and green the closer they got to Scotland. It’s pretty in its own way, different than the nature around their apartment in New Zealand. Obi-wan’s head is resting against Rex’s shoulder, eyes closed as he keeps himself as close to the other man to steal some of his warmth. It’s a shift of his hand, the ring swirling around the finger that catches Rex’s attention. He slowly looks away from the view outside of the train window and he can’t help the warm smile that spreads across his face at the sight of the dark metal. Just when he’s about to ask, he realizes that Obi-wan’s breathing has evened out and the rumble of a gentle snore is leaving his lips. Kissing the top of his auburn hair, Rex decided the question could wait.

The third time that it dawns on him that he still hasn’t asked what he wants to, is walking up to the door of Obi-wan’s childhood home. There’s a garden along both sides of the porch, well kept by the looks of things, and a wreath on the red-painted door. While Obi-wan rakes his knuckles against the door (for principle since he still has his key from before he moved out), he squeezes Rex’s hand with the other. _“They’re going to love you.”_ Is softly stated, as if Rex needed a reminder that there was a big possibility that Obi-wan’s folks wouldn’t like him. They already didn’t have one in-law to worry about. Their, hopefully, future kids needed some type of grandparents. Then there’s a looming figure in the open doorway that Obi-wan happily greets as Dad, and Rex is being tugged into a hug he can only describe as fierce. Shmi is tiny in comparison, but her hug following her husband’s is one in equal strength.

Now, watching Obi-wan come into the room with a handful of blankets, all Rex can do is smile. “Do you think I’m going to catch a cold?”

“You were shivering in London. You’ll freeze here.” The blankets are dropped at the foot of Anakin’s childhood bed where Rex was to sleep per Qui-gon’s orders. “And since you agreed to follow my Dad’s silly rule, I can’t cuddle you warm.”

“I want him to like me.” 

“And you think sleeping in the same bed is going to make him dislike you? You can’t exactly deflower me, Rex.” Obi-wan looks small in his big shirt and sleep pants, rolled up around his ankles for the legs was too long for him. In the rush to get to the train station on time, he had forgotten to pack pajamas and his Dad was six inches taller than him. He has a hand on his hip, eyebrow cocked. “I’m almost forty. I think it’s safe to assume I’ve had sex before.”

“I am not having sex with you when your parents are down the hall!” Rex hisses, but the glare on his face slips away as quickly as it came because of the loud laughter spilling from Obi-wan’s lips. “What?” 

“That’s just… adorable.” As Obi-wan steps closer, fingers reaching out to skim across Rex’s jaw before he makes it in front of him between his spreading thighs, Rex deems him illegal. He doesn’t even remember thinking to open the space up for the man as he pressed all the more close. “You’ll learn quickly that as long as you’re respectful and are kind, they’ll soon treat you as one of their own. My Dad has a way of attracting lonely life forms. My Dad found me, then Shmi and Anakin.” 

“Do you see me as a lonely life form?”

“In some ways,” Obi-wan admits, smiling as he pushes his fingers through Rex’s short cut hair. “You have your brothers and friends, but you’ve never truly known the feeling of complete support, to be trusted and loved for who you are without compromises. Not from the people who are supposed to instill that in their children growing up.” 

Rex feels the cool metal against his cheek and meets Obi-wan’s warm gaze as he asks, “Is that why you put on the ring again?”

“Ah, you noticed.” Rex wasn’t sure many would call the man cute by looking at him, especially at the university he worked at, but here with rouge painted across his cheeks and his hair falling into his eyes, that’s what he was. He put his hands gently on Obi-wan’s hips, frowning slightly as the man avoided his gaze when he spoke. It wasn’t like him to shy away from what he wanted. “I know deep down that if things were different and I hadn’t left New Zealand, I’d have married you by now. I understand you may not want to marry the man I became in the two years apart. If you want me to take it off, I will.”

“Baby, look at me.” When Obi-wan didn’t, Rex laughed lightly and lifted a hand to gently cup his chin, the hairs of his beard brushing against his palm. “I’d marry you tomorrow if I didn’t know Cody and Fives would kill me for doing so without them there.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” A sweet kiss was shared, breathes mingling as they pulled away. With their foreheads pressed together Rex quietly confessed, “I’ve always been me when I’m with you, no pretenses. You’ve never made me feel like I had to be anything other than who I am.” 

As their kisses deepened, both men failed to notice the shadow falling from the doorway until the shadow cleared his throat. Obi-wan sighed even as Rex whipped his head in that direction. “Dad!” 

“You know the rules.”

Obi-wan huffed, hand on his hip as he waved the other at his Dad. “I’m not 16 anymore sneaking a boy up when you aren’t looking.” 

Qui-gon grinned, “Rules are rules.”

Distant, probably from down the stairs, Shmi’s voice could be heard. “Qui-gon stop instigating and come get this ham out of the oven!” 

Two fingers were lifted to Qui-gon’s eyes, before being pointed at the two men on the bed. “I’m watching you.”

“Go help Ma already!” 

\-----

The early morning air was cold, causing Rex to hold his jacket tighter around him as he leaned against the garage wall waiting for Obi-wan to come back in from the house. He had forgotten his phone up by his bed. The night before the man had stood outside of the bedroom Rex was to call home for the next few days smiling as he promised a surprise come morning. Looking around the garage with the open door letting the cool air in, he couldn’t see anything but tools, a workbench covered in half-finished projects and a tarp thrown over a large collection of unknown items in the corner. Just when he was about to go figure out where the hell his fiance was, Obi-wan stepped back into the garage.

 _Fiance._ Rex could almost giggle at such an absurd word. Obi-wan and he were engaged again. Well, he supposes in a way they never stopped being engaged, but he tried not to think about their time apart too much now in days. The night before sitting in the living room while Obi-wan’s parents read with their bedroom door open just up the stairs, they had talked about what it all meant. It would take time to get the paperwork in order, to plan a wedding whatever that happened to look like for them, and whether or not they’d tell his parents while they were visiting. It was decided that the night before they left they’d confess their engagement. Until then, Rex was content living with the simple warmth of their secret.

“Sorry, Dad wanted to make sure I had my license.” 

“What are we doing you need a license?” 

“We’re going to see Scotland in style.” The grin on Obi-wan’s face was one Rex knew well and it immediately had him tense. That was the face he had before he jumped off that cliff into the ocean with a holler or the time he took up out of the sunroof of the car gleefully yelling and almost getting his head smacked with a lowered tree branch. Obi-wan lifted the tarp, carefully rolling it into a ball and tossing it onto a nearby table. A helmet was picked up and held out with a smile. “Put that on. You’re gonna need it.” 

Rex gripped the bottom of the helmet, staring in a daze as Obi-wan moved the motorcycle into the center of the garage. “You have a bike?”

“Used to ride it all the time, but then Anakin went and made me an uncle, and I keep it up here to ride on the weekends. Can’t in good conscious put a toddler anywhere on here.” Obi-wan swung his leg over, settling with ease, fingers flexing on the handlebars. His helmet was slipped over his head, the visor flipped up so his face could be seen. “But husbands to be can. Come on.” 

With a soft growl, Rex tugged the helmet onto his head and climbed on the back. His arms were tight around Obi-wan’s waist, liking being pressed so close to him even as he grumbled. “My brothers will never forgive you if you get me killed in Scotland.” 

Obi-wan revved the engine with a chuckle. “So little trust, Babe. I’m wounded.” 

Rex was too busy trying to remember to breathe as the bike rumbled out of the garage and onto the road, to remember to retort the comment. It took longer than he’d like to admit for Rex to relax, but he did trust Obi-wan to keep him safe. When he finally did open his eyes and look over the man’s shoulder he was met with the beautiful sight of mountains in the distance, the colors of the sunrise finally melting from the sky. At a stop sign, Obi-wan patted the back of his hand on his tummy, and Rex smiled warmly.

He could get used to this, coming up here to visit his inlaws and going on rides on the back of Obi-wan’s bike. Making plans to visit Anakin and his kids. Creating a life in this country that Obi-wan called home. It was exhilarating and wonderful. He wasn’t sure what was ahead of them in life, but he knew Obi-wan would be there beside him for it. That was enough for him to sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride. Once again over the last few months, he was glad he forgot to change who was his emergency contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could write a whole bunch for them, but I want to do a time jump that's more than a few months and I'd rather just... tie this part up with a bow and move on to another one. I hope you've enjoyed this and thank you for reading :)


End file.
